Kur the Second?
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Zak gets robbed by a hybrid girl and her "family".The girl claims to be a second Kur and having a rivalry with Argost.The fact that she also claims to have been helping them all along doesn't help either.Just who is she and what does she want?T for blood.
1. Kur meets Kur: part 1

**My first ever Secret Saturdays fan fiction! Hope you like it!  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

_~Shattered remains of buildings stretched far out and the bodies of people lie everywhere, yet the people were not like any ever seen with their animal-like bodies. The wolf-men walked along the now red cobble stone road, their leader walking up and kicking the body of a young-looking man with red wolf ears and a tail, laughing. "Traitor, this is what happens when you choose the enemy over your duties as a Lord. The Grand Serpent shall damn your soul for all eternity." The white wolf's red eyes swept the area, searching for something else."Where are your dear girls, brother? They are what pose the greatest threat to our plans." Slight movement caught his eye and he looked up to see two girls, no older than five._

_One stood behind the other, obviously terrified as her golden wings and tail were tucked close to her body an her ears lay flat. __The other stood straight and tall, black wings spread and tail swishing back and forth, ears upright and eyes ablaze, glaring at the beast. The one closest to the wolves extended her hand. Pointing at the white one she spoke in an eerily deep voice for a child,"V.V. Argost, White Wolf, King of Soleria, you have betrayed the sacred pact between our two peoples. It is my duty as the new priestess of the Great Creators, Chaos and all her daughters, to banish you from our world and punish you with a lowly form in another. By the power of the Ancients, I banish you to our former home, Earth, as a yeti to live out your days. By the power of the Almighty Kurs, I banish thee. I banish thee from this existence."_

_With a shriek the white wolf began to shrink, becoming a squat, whitish creature with coal black eyes before being engulfed by a multicolored light. The moment ended and the wolves turned to the girls, poised to attack, only to find that they were gone as well.~  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

"Ryuu? What are we doing here? If this is another one of your breaking and entering things, then count me out!" A girl of about thirteen said sternly. Her long, golden hair waving slightly as the wind picked up. "And why are your wings open? What if someone sees you?"

"Relax, I'm just letting those cryptids catch my scent. They'd be stupid to challenge a dragon. T and T are close, get ready Itachi." Ryuu said to her twin, her short, fire red hair shifting in the wind. Itachi, leapt off the roof after muttering a complaint.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Zak ran after the two strange creatures, the red, orange, and yellow one had stolen the Claw while the green and brown one attacked his head. Fiskerton and Komodo followed closely. "Come on guys! They're getting way!" Zak called behind him, noticing that his brothers had stopped. Fiskerton let out a small squeak and ran away while Komodo hissed and followed him. "Cowards!" Zak yelled and returned to chasing the little creatures. The cryptids rounded a corner and darted down an alley. Zak followed and was struck from behind.

He caught himself as he fell, rolling over to see his attacker. He was surprised to see two girls his age, dressed in tattered and bloody clothes that looked way to small for them. They looked alot alike, as if they were sisters. The girl with the short red hair shoved a gun in his face with one clawed hand while adressing someone. "Good job Twitch. You too Terra, I never thought you'd attack someone, I'm so proud of you. Now..." The girl turned her attention to the boy in front of her,"Give us all your money and we'll let you go."

"No," Zak said, earning him a hard slap in the face from the short haired girl. Bringin his hand up to his face Zak felt something wet, and realized that he was bleeding. He risked a glance at the girl, who had retreated a few feet and was staring at her hand, eyes distant. He figured she hadn't meant to hurt him, she was just trying to survive. He felt bad for her, she lived on the streets and had to fight to survive while he had everything he could ever want. Getting up, Zak walked over to the girl, who immediately lifted her gun. "Calm down, here, I'm getting the money see?" He said holding out all of his money. She took it cautiously and lowered the gun.

Zak watched as she handed the money to another girl and whispered something. The girl in turn nodded at the two creatures, who used Zak's head as a spring board to leap to the second girl. The small creatures transformed into children around five in tattered clothes and left, following the elder. The girl with the gun remained, watching Zak before speaking.

"I know who you are, Zak Saturday, the son of Drew and Solomon Saturday. Your uncle is ex-mercinary Doyle Blackwell and you live with three cryptids Komodo the Komodo dragon, a gorilla-cat called the Fiskerton Phantom, and a thought-to-be extinct member of the Pterosaur family named Zon. You also used to be Kur. Well not Kur, but her reincarnation, your powers come from the Kur stone, in which Kur had first sealed a third of her powers. I'm Ryuu by the way."

"How do you know that? What are you, a stalker?"

"More like a guardian, I've saved you more than once."

"Name one time." Ryuu sighed, this kid was stubborn.

"Remember when you went to retrive the fragment of the Kur Stone from the Amazon? When Argost attacked you with those Devonian Annelids he was intent on killing you all, so I asked them not to hurt you any more."

"So what? You just waltzed up to Argost and asked the cryptids not to hurt us? That's dumb." Zak crossed his arms and huffed.

"Not exactly, there would be a problem if I did that. Argost can't know that I'm alive, so I just asked the to leave you alone. You know, like, with my mind and they listened to me." Ryuu twirled her finger in a circle.

"So your saying that you influenced them? Only I can do that...could do that." Zak said raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's coming so I have a few things to tell you. One Kur's powers can never leave a person. Second the first Kur lives in a blissfully icy sleep. Third, I am Kur. and Finally, Argost is-" At that moment Doc and drew burst into the alley.

"Get away, from him!" Doc yelled. Ryuu smirked and looked over her shoulder before turning back to Zak." Well then, Zak Saturday, I bid you fare well."Ryuu snapped open her jet black wings and leaping into the air."BEWARE THE WHITE WOLF! HE COMES AND HE BEARS A GRUDGE!"

**(Back on the airship)**

"She was really weird mom. She claims she's Kur and that the first Kur is still alive! How is that possible! And she said something about Argost and she knew so much about us!" Zak rambled as Drew took care of the cuts on his face.

"Now Zak, the first Kur died millenia ago and it's not likely that this girl can have the same abilities you once had."

"She said Argost couldn't know she was alive and she also said that Kur put a third of it's power into the Kur Stone."

"Don't worry Zak, everything is fine. Everything this girl says isn't possible, you just putting to much thought into it. Now let's go get some dinner."

**_Hope ya like it! I tried my best!_**


	2. Kur meets Kur: part 2

Zak woke to the sound of someone outside of his door. At first he thought is was his parents untill Komodo's head shot up, alarmed. Zak got up and walked to his door and froze. There were voices on the other side, whispering to each other. Cautiously he opened it revealing the girl he had met, Ryuu. Before Zak could say something, Komodo leapt past and knocked her down.

Ryuu laughed slightly and pushed Komodo off her. Komodo growled and crouched low, watching her. Zak tried to calm Komodo before asking,"What do you want? And where are the others, I heard more voices."

"Itachi and the little twins went to make sure your parents don't wake up while we're here. Oh, and you left this."Ryuu held out the Claw to Zak, smiling. Zak took it and stared at it before he looked up again,"T-thanks, my parents would've...Huh? Where'd she go?" He looked to Komodo who was already making his way back to bed.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

"Ryuu-chan?" Twitch made his way across the top of the air ship carefully in his human form. Ryuu looked up, her hand against her neck, gently stroking a large scar across her neck. She smiled.

"Yes, little one?" She asked. Twitch sat on her lap and curled up, yawning. Then he pulled out a small cardboard box from the remains of his shirt and handed it to her.

"I made dis for chu. To cover dat scar chu has." Ryuu opened the box and pulled out a necklace. A gold dragon curled around a green stone made the pendant, which hung off a lighter green ribbon three inches thick. Twitch took the necklace and tied it around the scar on Ryuu's neck.

"Thanks Twitch, I love it." She told him.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**(In the Rocky mountains)**

"Mom! Dad! Why are we here again?"Zak said following his parents along the narrow icy ledge.

"There were reports of were-wolves in the area. You know it would be dangerous for them to get close to a poplulated area." Doc said, cautiously rounding a corner. Zak waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I know. Were-wolves are dangerous because 'Once they bite a person, that person becomes a were-wolf themselves and the number of attacks on humans in cities is higher than the country so it won't take long for an entire population to become a were-wolf civilization'."

"I'm suprised he actually remembered we said that." Drew admitted, shrugging. Doc nodded in agreement, which annoyed Zak.

"Hey! Just because I don't always act like I'm paying attention doesn't mean I'm not listening!" He complained, stepping on a thick patch of ice and slipping. Just before he fell over the edge he felt tiny claws grab onto his jacket and heard the frantic beating of wings, along with a few hisses and growls. Once he regained his balance, he looked to see what had saved him. He was surprised to see the two creatures that had helped Ryuu and her sister rob him, collapsed on his shoulders. Doc and Drew had turned around and were asking if he was alright. Then they notice the creatures.

"Oh my God,"Drew stared at them, apparently shocked. Doc had a similar expression as well.

"Uh could you tell me what's so intresting about these creatures?" Zak asked, confused.

"They're fire lizards, but they went extinct when the dragons did. They are believed to be the regulators of the four natural elements. According to legend they kept the elements from destroying the world during the first battle with Kur."

"Dat's true,"The green and brown one said."I'm Terra and dat's my brother Twitch."

"Man chu is heavy. My wings hurt..."Twitch complained."An' I'm cold an' hungry an' tired!"

"Well don't worry, we'll take you back to our airship once we finish investigating the were-wolf sightings."Drew said.

"Dere's no were-wolves here. Dey don't like da cold much." Twitch said, tiredly. He yawned and stretched, digging his claws into Zak's shoulder.

"Hey!"Zak yelled is suprise."Don't do that! It hurts!"

"Sowwy..."Twitch hung his head, clearly ashamed.

"Alright, then let's head back to the airship."Zak said leading the way back.

Once they returned they saw a large white wolf-like creature standing on its hind legs. It's red eyes glaring at them hatefully as it block their path. Twitch and Terra shook and climbed itto Zak's hood, terrified. While Drew looked at them."I thought you said there weren't any were-wolves out here."

"I never said anyting about Sowerians." Twitch said, trying to hide even deeper in the hood. The wolf-man sauntered towards them and growled softly as Doc and Drew reached for their weapons.

"Greetings and bein venue, Saturdays. It's lovely to see you again. I wondered weather or not the little Saturday had survived. I suppose it was lucky his guardian angel, if you can even call her an angel, was there." He laughed, sounding like rock ground against metal, and leapt forward with claws extended. Everyone just barely dodged. Drew tried attacking with her fire sword, but it didn't even cut a single piece of fur off. The wolf easily batted her aside.

"Your supposed to be dead Argost!" Doc yelled. Argost didn't even give him a second glance as he swatted him aside as well. Turning to Zak, Argost grinned and walked towards him. Zak fumble with the Claw trying to get the ice off of it. He glanced at his parents, who were getting back up, but he knew the wouldn't make it in time.

"I suppose I should thank you little Saturday. After all, it was because of you that I regained my true form. The only downside is that the transformation had infused me with dragon DNA as well and for that you shall pay." He raised his arm to strike and Zak closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. When it didn't come he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw both horrified and shocked him.

Ryuu stood with her back to him, her hands covering the gash on her stomach. Blood poured from the wound staining the snow around her dark red. She looked over her shoulder at Zak and smiled blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and said,"D-d-didn't...I...tell you...? I'm like your...g-guardian?" She coughed up more blood and fell over into the snow.

"R-Ryuu-chan?"Twitch stuck his head out of Zak's hood at his sisters voice."Z-Z-Zak...is...is Ryuu-chan o-okay?"

"Of course not. Look at her, she's DIEING. Are you really that stupid?" Argost said, raising his hand again.

"Y-you hurt Ryuu-chan. You hurt her..."Twitch trailed off for a moment before shouting."I'LL KILL CHU!" The little creature leapt out of the hood and onto Argosts face. Argost howled and tried to pull him off, but to no avail. Twitch held tight, clawing with his back feet and biting at Argost. Then he suddenly said,"Do chu know why chu don't anger da fire lizard? 'Cause we explode!" and with that he self destructed on Argost's face. sending him flying far away.

Doc and Drew arrived just as Itachi did. "Mom! Dad! We have to do something! Hurry!"Zak exclaimed picking up Ryuu as an angry soot-covered Twitch flew back to the group muttering to himself. Doc took Ryuu and they all boarded the airship as fast as they could. Drew started up the airship and flew it away while Doc tried to take care of Ryuu with Itachi's help.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**I'm so proud of my story! I try to make it descriptive. Critisism is welcome!**


	3. Welcoming

Itachi paced around, chewing on her nails and tugging on her hair. She had given Doc advice on how to treat Ryuu, seeing that their anatomy was totally different, and had gone to wait with Twitch and Terra. It had been two days since Twitch had blown up in Argost's face in an unusual fit of rage. Now all she could do was wait. Itachi kicked a wall, frustrated. She hated not being able to help her sister, after all Ryuu had saved her so often. "If only I had the same powers she has! Then I could heal her and she'd be fine!"

"It okay. Ryuu-chan ish strong, she be fine!" Twitch said."Da High Priestess ish hard ta kiwl." The smile on Twitch's face was always reassuring to Itachi.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

_**~Unknown place~**_

_The whole world was white, yet Ryuu could feel something soft under her feet and something blowing about her. Her vision adjusted and she realized it wasn't all white, there were grey spots here and there, and the air was shimmery and cold. 'It's snowing' a voice echoed across the barren land. It sounded sad, terribly sad and it sounded like a woman. 'Flame, it's snowing. Just like it was when we first met. Just like our old home.'_

_Ryuu followed the voice and ran into Zak. "Zak! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Zak shrugged, getting up off the ground and offering Ryuu his hand. She took it an got it._

_"It's fine, I can't see anything in this blizzard. I was just following the voices."_

_"Me too. I think they're coming from over there." Ryuu grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the voice. After a few minutes they came to a large cave that looked like it could hold to buses stacked on top of each other. The voices came from inside the cave._

_'I know T, I know. It's beautiful, too bad it's the last snow we'll ever see. The war has left us terribly injured and we are nearly powerless.' the voice called Flame said._

_'You know what, I think it's snowing for us.' the voice called T answered._

_'What do you mean?'_

_'It's just that, we both came from snowy lands and now we're dieing. And since we never did anything bad, you know, that would prove us tainted spirits, the Great Creator is rewarding us with such beauty before we make our final resting place.'_

_'So, in other words, it's snowing because we're pure spirits from snowy villages.'_

_'Exactly.' The scene melted away into nothing._

**_~Real World~_**

Doc called in Ryuu's family, she was begining to wake up. Itachi and Twitch both ran to Ryuu's side while Terra followed behind. Ryuu sat up slowly, blinking so her eyes adjust to the light. She smiled at her family and started to get up, only to be scolded by Drew, who had just entered the room."Now, now, you shouldn't try to move yet. After all you lost a lot of blood and your injury could still reopen." Zak followed behind, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"No need to worry."Ryuu said with a smile. She lifted her shirt a little and removed the bandages, revealing a fading scar. Drew stared, confused, and Doc looked at Ryuu quizically.

"How did you heal that fast? It should have taken about two months for it to heal." Doc questioned.

"We have quite fast healing and regenerative powers." Itachi pointed out. "Injuries like that can still prove fatal though, since you can still lose a lot of blood." Twitch tugged on Ryuu's shirt.

"Ryuu-chaaaaann! I'm hungry~! Can we gets someting to eat?"

"Well it's almost time for breakfast." Zak said, standing next to Itachi as Ryuu got up.

"Ryuu, is it? Do you think you could tell us a few things, since I noticed-" Zak cut his father off after noticing the look on Ryuu's face.

"Dad, don't you think it can wait? I mean, she just woke up and she's probably hungry and nervous."

"Fine but she has to answer one questtion now. I heard the little boy say something about a Prietess...what did he mean?"

"The Priestess refers to the High Priestess of the Celestials. They were very powerful god-like creatures, each one represented each of the nine elements." Ryuu responded nervously.

"Alright! Time to eat." Zak said pushing Ryuu's family out the door, and down the hall.

"Thanks Zak. I hate being questioned." Ryuu said, looking at Twitch. He had transformed into his fire lizard form and was climbling along the walls, saying random words and phrases like they should know what he was saying.

"Ryuu-chan dis pwace is da cooler dan a kangaroo's soccer puck! I mean we'd seen some pwetty wacked out castle tents an' dis is da best by far so let go jump off da cliffside pwane tower!"

"What did he say?" Zak asked.

"I have no idea." Ryuu stated plainly."He does this when he gets excited of eats sugar."

"Ah...Hey, you wanna see my room? Maybe I should give you a tour." Ryuu opened her mouth to respond but Twitch beat her to it.

"Dat sounds gweat, let's go my weasle home boy wit a basebawl bat in an oven mitt dancin' da cancan!" Twitch was now flying circles around their heads rambling about nothing in particular.

"Okaaayyy..."Zak trailed off and stopped walking because Twitch was now hovering in front of him with a huge, toothy grin and huge, wide eyes. "Yes?"

"DIS ISH DA GREATEST DAY OF MAH LIFE~!"  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**Twitch is crazy, but that's why I love him.**


	4. Suspicious and the Lullaby

Zak led them to his room on the airship. He said it was kind of plain, but if you grew up on the streets, what would you think? The room had a water bed in it and a few cabnets. A dresser sat in one corner. All in all it was probaly kind of plain, but it was just about the coolest room they ever seen. Zak must've seen the looks of awe on their faces because he started talking.

"This is nothing compared to my room back home! You guys would love it." They all stared at Zak like they thought that was impossible, which made him wonder just what they did for shelter most of their lives, especially while they were following him.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**(At the Saturday's HQ, 10:00 PM)**

**"**Wow!Dis place is huge!"Twitch yelled, transforming into his human form and running ahead of everyone, looking around.

"Don't run inside, okay Twitch?" Ryuu said, smiling as Twitch turned around to salute. He was now skipping around.

"So...you knew about Argost...how is he even still alive?" Zak asked akwardly, trying to be gentle about the subject.

"Yeah...I know you all thought he died that night in Weird World, but he didn't. What really happened was a TDD."Ryuu said.

"What's a TDD?" Drew asked.

"I forgot you wouldn't know! TDD stands for 'Temporary Dimensional Displacement'. The first time it happened he was sent here to Earth in the form of a yeti. The second time, he returned to his normal form, sort of. He was infused with dragon DNA. Not much, but enough to give him wings." Ryuu responded.

"And you just happen to know all of this." Doc said, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Of course I know! I'm the one who banished him here! I'm the reason for everything that's happened to you! But, know that he returned to our world, he is back in control of his army. That's all I'm saying, so no more questions!" Ryuu exclaimed both angry and ashamed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Well...what is-" Doc began, but was cut off by a strange reaction from Ryuu. She suddenly threw her hands up waving them in front of her face back and forth, and shaking her head furiously. Then she started yelling.

"DO NOT WANT! DO NOT WANT! DO NOT WANT!" She exclaimed loudly, Itachi shot her a look, but sighed and mumbled apologizes for her twin's behavior." Don't give me that look, I said no more questions, I'll answer more later. Right now I'm so starved I could eat a Maior Pars Tonitrui*!"

"You'd have a lotta twouble catching one though, deir vewy tough!" Twitch announced, smiling at the thought of a challenge. Ryuu laughed, smiling at her adopted brother, thinking that they may just be real siblings or close enough to it. They all had a strange connection to each other, her and Itachi since they day they were born, and the young twins since the day they had saved them. She noticed Zak looking at her, a questioning look on his face.

"It's a type of unknown cryptid...my...people...I mean, we call it a Greater Thunder Wing. They are the messengers of the great storm dragons Shen-lung, Electra, and Windom." Ryuu said, ignoring the akward silence at the change in her statement. Twitch and Terra yawned, and stretched, hitting each other.

"Looks like the twins need some sleep, me to, and Ryuu, you definately need to sleep after everything that happened. That and it's late, we should sleep. Mr. and ? Can you show us a room? We all sleep together, so we don't need separte ones." Itachi said. Drew nodded, and gestured for them to follow, Zak made to follow to, but Doc stopped him.

"Zak, I want you to be careful around them, understand? We don't know anything about them, for all we know, Argost could have planned this." Zak looked like he was going to disagree, but Doc spoke again,"Before you say anything, you should know Argost is the kind of person to cut down his own spy. So be careful around them." With that Doc started to walk away, either not noticing Zak's anger or choosing to ingnore it.

Zak just stood there, a confused, angry, and slightly sad expression. He could hardly believe his dad had said that about Ryuu and her family, after all they saved them multiple times before! He knew this was true, now that he thought about it, Ryuu was right. They would have died, no, **_should _**have died before, but by some miricale they survived. She was right, the Devonian Annelids would have killed them, and that was Argosts intent, Zak had seen his eyes. In the volcano, when they were trying to stop the rampaging Cherfue, the volcano's eruption seemed almost slow, the lava slowing, not much, but just enough. Probably the twins, they were fire lizards after all and lava was melted rock and fire right?

If that wasn't good enough, then it was Ryuu's eyes when she defended him from Argost. She looked determined and glad, yet there was a look of fear and pain too. At some point he had started walking again, fuming, as he made his way to his room. He stopped when he heard singing, it sounded like Ryuu, and she was right next to his room. He stopped to listen, she was a good singer, a sweet, gentle voice singing that almost haunting melody.

_"For millions of years I've walked this Earth,  
>When the continents were one.<br>For millions of years I've fought this war,  
>Thought I was finally done.<em>

_The quiet of the night,  
>The roaring of the flames.<br>The asylum I made for myself,  
>was gonna fall again.<em>

_Like a zombie,I moved so slowly.  
>Distorted memories, they should run quickly.<br>__A false reality, is this true?__  
>A game they play, what can I do?<em>

_Insanity, where are we going?  
>Psycopathy, why are my hands red?<br>Insanity, will some one please come save me?  
><em>_Captivaty, trapped in my own mind._

_Insanity, is there no hope for me?  
><em>_Psycopathy, jacket stained crimson.  
>Insanity,will no one come help me?<br>Captivaty, I just want to get out."_

Zak walked to his room and layed down, humming the song. Before he fell asleep he thought, _So it's a lullaby..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry, I was helping my siter with her stories, we share this account.**


End file.
